Happy Birthday Brittany
by Epccjl
Summary: I Got Lucky! universe. As promised the girls give Brittany her 40th Birthday present. Faberry   Bittana


**Happy Birthday Brittany.**

Ok my lovely ladies...and guys? Sorry about the wait but life happened and so I couldn't post.

Anywho I'm just letting you know I've been doing some writing even though I said I was taking a break. I'm thinking of doing a few one offs ten years after I Got Lucky! to see where everyone is at. So that would mean Grafia and Hecky are 26, Toby 25, Ben 20 and Charlie 19.

Thoughts...comments on what you would like to see…

As promised Quinn, Rachel and Santana give Brittany her foursome for her 40th birthday.

* * *

><p>2034<p>

~~~ Hotel ~~~

Quinn and Rachel rode the elevator together in silence. Neither could believe what they were about to do. They had both secretly dreaded it and looked forward to it since that fateful day when they agreed to have a foursome with their dear old friends for Brittany's 40th birthday.

They had all agreed to do this in a hotel because they would be damned to let anyone know about this and due to Quinn's horrible luck if they had done this in one of their homes there would be a very, very high chance of getting caught. So they agreed to meet up at a nice hotel and do it there.

Santana and Brittany had arrived at the hotel earlier that evening to set everything up. They had agreed to no role playing and no costumes because that would just be too weird. Santana had also explicitly stated that no one but her could go near Brittany's lady parts down south, Rachel and Quinn were happy to agree.

Quinn and Rachel reached the door and hesitantly knocked. Soon after they were greeted by an overly happy tall blonde.

"Hey guys!" She smiled brightly and pulled them into the room with a hug.

"Hey Britt" Quinn replied

"Hello Brittany...Santana" Rachel added

The four women then just stood there awkwardly in silence. Rachel nervously fiddled with her purse, Santana kept messing with the paper label on the wine bottle and Quinn looked around the room a little anxiously. Brittany was sitting on the bed waiting for someone to do or say something.

"Ok so do you guys want something to drink?" Brittany finally asked

"God yes" Rachel replied quickly

Quinn just nodded.

Santana poured them a drink and topped up her own and Brittany's. The four sat randomly around the room just sipping on their wine and avoiding the giant horny elephant in the room about the real reason why they were all there.

Quinn was nervously and silently panicking. This could go really well or really wrong. Just the thought of what they were about to do made her come and she was desperate not to make a fool out of herself.

Rachel was also nervous about what they were about to do. Mostly because...well Quinn is the only person she has ever had sex with...ever! She knew what Quinn liked and she knew how to handle her wife's body she had no clue what to do with Brittany and Santana.

Santana on the other hand had been dreading this day. Sure in theory it sounded like a great idea. I mean who wouldn't want to have sex with three women? But Santana was just worried that if they do this...would their friendships be forever ruined? She couldn't stand for that. Also secretly...like she would never...ever admit this but she was totally into Quinn...what? She had a thing for blondes! She also had to admit that she had always wondered what it would be like to be with Rachel...girl had some legs on her.

Brittany...well our dear Britt-Britt was just thinking about the logistics of what was to come. Who was going to be doing what and with whom and for how long? Would they all switch places or not?

It had been a long silent 30 minutes of them all just sitting there drinking their glass of wine when Brittany finally spoke up.

"Ok! So...are we going to do this now or later?" She asked

"Might as well get it over with" Santana mumbled

"Yay!" Brittany cheered

"How are we going to do this?" Rachel asked

"Well we can start by turning off the lights" Quinn mumbled

Santana agreed and did just that...she then proceeded to trip and fall over the edge of the bed with a loud thud and Quinn cracking up with laughter. Rachel quickly turned the light back on while Brittany went to check on her wife.

"Fuck that hurt" The Latina hissed.

Quinn just laughed

"Shut up Fabray!" Santana snapped

"Ok so maybe we should at least have one of the lamps on" Rachel suggested.

They all nodded and so that's what they did...now what?

"Now what?" Quinn asked

"Santana should make out with Rachel" Brittany replied

Panic swept through Rachel's body and a sense of mild horror filled Santana's eyes.

"Why?" The Latina asked after that awkward silence

"I thought it would be hot is all" Brittany shrugged

Rachel and Santana looked at each other both not believing that at all. The relationship between Santana and Rachel has been a strange one. Obviously through the years they have grown to love each other though they would never admit this. They were close but Rachel was a lot closer to Brittany than she was to Santana.

Rachel looked over to her wife who was sitting next to Brittany on the bed. Quinn just gave her a slight shrug and a look to say it was fine with her. Santana looked back at her own wife who was smiling brightly and gave them two thumbs up.

Sighing both brunettes turned to look at each other and hesitantly moved closer together. What came next was the most awkward kiss in the history of kisses. They both leaned in and pretty much mooshed their faces together so their lips were touching neither knew what to do with their hands so they just sorta hung there while they stood there with their mouths super close.

Quinn and Brittany sat there both cocking their heads to the side as they watched their wives engage in...something they weren't sure of because that was just...so...awkward.

"Not as hot as I thought it would be" Brittany commented

Quinn just nodded.

"Hey guys!" Brittany called out to get their attention

Thankful for the disruption the two brunettes quickly pulled apart from each other with a good distance between them.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany asked

"What?" Santana replied

"We did what you said" Rachel added

Brittany sighed

"That wasn't making out this is making out" Brittany replied.

She then grabbed Quinn's face with both hands and pulled her in for a searing kiss tongue and everything. It totally blind sighted Quinn who let out a small squeak at the suddenness of it all.

Once Quinn got her senses back she started to return the kiss. When Brittany felt her friend kiss back she leaned forward more to lay Quinn on her back. Brittany ran her hand down Quinn's body and slowly moved it back up again only this time moving under Quinn's shirt.

Rachel and Santana just stood there watching as their wives made out with each other. They wanted to feel mad or upset about this but they just couldn't because it was just far too hot to feel anything else right about now.

Brittany kissed her way down Quinn's neck to her pulse point. The shorter blonde turned her head to the side to allow Brittany more room and then she giggled. Brittany pulled up and looked questioningly at Quinn.

Quinn nodded her head to the side and Brittany followed her gaze and couldn't help but grin. Due to their awesome hotness Santana and Rachel felt the need to...well join in only this time it wasn't awkward and was kinda hot.

Quinn was a little distracted by the two brunettes and so she wasn't paying attention and therefore was not ready for Brittany and her sneaky fingers and once again she let out a small squeak. This caught the attention of the two brunettes and Brittany just smirked.

Outstretching her hand Brittany motioned for Santana and Rachel to come join them on the bed.

With all four sitting on the bed it was getting awkward again so Brittany took charge and pulled Rachel in for a kiss. Santana and Quinn just sorta watched in fascination. With her free hand Brittany motioned for them to do something while she and Rachel were busy making out.

So Santana and Quinn looked at each other as they had similar thoughts of… are we really doing this...

As the got closer they just sorta said fuck it and just went with it.

Brittany had moved Rachel onto her back as she trailed her hand up and down the tiny diva's body it was all rather sweet and in a way very loving. On the opposite end of the bed Santana and Quinn were fighting for dominance as they practically ate each other's face. It got quite heated and ended when they accidentally fell off the bed with both of them screaming.

Brittany and Rachel both leaned over the side of the bed giggling at their wives. Who were trying not to blush and pretend like that didn't hurt.

"Are you two ok?" Rachel finally asked

They both just grumbled as they got up from the floor.

Sighing in frustration Santana sat next to her wife

"Can we just get to the sex?" The Latina asked

"How are we going to do this?" Rachel asked again

"Well I have a few ideas" Brittany spoke up.

"Well what do you want? I mean this is your birthday present" Quinn asked

Brittany thought for a moment then a wicked smile appeared on her face and the other three got a little nervous.

"Britt?" Santana asked

"Ok but first we all gotta get naked" Brittany instructed.

Three separate reactions: Quinn's eyes nearly fell out of her head. Rachel's jaw dropped and a deep blush formed on her face. Santana shrugged and took her top off.

Quinn couldn't help herself as she blatantly stared at Santana's chest.

"They're awesome right?" Brittany whispered to the other blonde.

"This is incredibly awkward" Rachel mumbled

"Come on girls don't be shy" Santana smirked

When no one else moved Brittany made a suggestion

"Ok how about we start off with our own wife...that should make everyone more comfortable."

They all nodded and gravitated to their spouse. Santana gave Brittany her come hither look to which Brittany matched as she crawled over to her brunette.

Quinn reached for Rachel and they began to teasingly kiss and undress each other.

It did help, it was less awkward and got them more into it and sure enough in no time there were four really, really hot naked women in the hotel room...to be a fly on that wall is alls I'm saying...am I right?

Now the bed they were on was only a Queen-size bed so with four people on it, it was pretty crowded so naturally you would end up crashing into the other occupants. While totally getting each other all hot and bothered Santana accidentally kicked Quinn in the head.

"Ow! Santana!" Quinn yelled

"Sorry Q" Santana laughed

This little interruption kinda broke the moment and all four realized that yep this is really happening and that they were reaching that point of no return.

"So Britt-Britt...what do you want?" Santana asked as she gently rubbed Quinn's sore head.

"Well...I was thinking that Quinn should totally go down on Santana and then Rachel should ride Santana's face while I take Quinn from behind" Brittany informed them as if it was like listing off things from a shopping list.

The other three just sort of sat there a little shell shocked at what Brittany wanted.

"Um...A-Are you sure?" Rachel broke the silence

"Yep" Brittany smiled and nodded sweetly

Well if things weren't awkward before...they sure are now.

"So we're all good and ready to go?" Brittany asked excitedly.

The three looked at each other then back at Brittany and just nodded.

Brittany smiled and gave them all a kiss lingering more with Santana. Brittany moved to get her wife on her back and then pulled away the Latina whimpered at the loss. Brittany moved to kiss Quinn making sure to give both Santana and Rachel a good show.

Quickly letting go Brittany instructed Rachel.

"Rach get the strap-on"

Quinn whimpered when Rachel helped the blonde with the leather straps. Once Brittany was ready, she took Quinn's hand and guided her over to Santana and positioned Quinn to move on top of the Latina. Both Quinn and Santana let out a small moan when their bodies came into contact and Quinn prayed she could hold out because she was not sure she was going too.

It was no secret that Quinn was attracted to Santana and even Brittany too. Over the years together they had shared a few kisses but this was so very much different to anything they had done before.

Santana on the other hand had kept her attraction to Quinn on the down low...she had a reputation to up hold and she couldn't let Quinn know.

Staring at each other for a quick moment the two old friends had a silent conversation.

_'We will never mention this again'_Santana said

_'Never'_Quinn agreed

_'This is kinda hot though'_Santana said with a grin

_'Agreed'_ Quinn answered with her own grin

'_I trust you' _Santana softened her face

'_I trust you too' _Quinn did the same  
><em><br>'It's now or never Q'_

_'Here we go then'_

Giving each other a quick nod they both moved in unison as they crashed their lips together. The Latina brought her hands up and trailed them down Quinn's spine.

Brittany and Rachel watched their wives for a few moments before Brittany came up behind Rachel and started nibbling on her ear while her hands began to wander.

"Our wives are hot" Brittany mumbled into Rachel's shoulder

"Totally" Rachel muttered as she intently watched the two women on the bed.

When Santana let out a moan that Brittany recognized as a need for more she moved Rachel and herself over to their wives. Brittany quickly kissed Rachel before moving to position herself behind Quinn and gently pulled on the blonde's shoulder to tell her to move.

Quinn kissed her way down Santana's body till she reached her hip bone. As soon as her lips left the Latina's Rachel quickly took her place kissing her. Quinn sat up and turned a bit so she could kiss Brittany.

All four women were becoming more confident and the awkwardness soon dissipated, growing impatient Brittany turned Quinn back around and the two were frozen in place for a split second by what they saw. During their make out session Santana had moved Rachel positioning her as Brittany had suggested. The Latina was already at work stroking her tongue through the brunette's drenched folds. Santana had her arms wrapped around Rachel's thighs as Rachel tweaked Santana's nipples.

"Oh" Quinn gasped and clenched her thighs together

Rachel lifted her head up and locked eyes with the two blondes and Quinn was gone. Gripping her hand around Brittany's arm Quinn groaned out as her orgasm ripped through her. Rachel and Brittany couldn't help but giggle. Santana lifted Rachel off her and smirked at Quinn.

"Already?" She chuckled

"Shut up" Quinn groaned as she recovered

"Aww poor Quinnie" Brittany cooed as she patted the blonde's head.

Rachel let out a small whimper from the loss of Santana's tongue after watching her wife climax so the Latina returned to what she was doing taking Rachel by surprise the smaller brunette let out a throaty moan but that only set Quinn off again.

"Wow again?" Brittany asked a little surprised

Quinn let out a frustrated groan mostly out of embarrassment.

Brittany took pity on Quinn so she decided to try and make her feel better so she kissed Quinn's shoulder and gently ran her hands over her body. Though this just worked Quinn up again it did distract her from the sight of Santana eating out her wife.

Soon Brittany was getting antsy so she pushed Quinn down onto all fours taking and the hint Quinn began to actually take part in the foursome and kissed her way up Santana's thighs. The Latina was not expecting it so she let out a strangled moan at the sensation of Quinn's lips on her skin.

Brittany grinned at the sight before her and positioned Quinn's hips up and gently ran her fingers through her wet centre making the blonde moan. Brittany waited till Quinn made her way to the apex of Santana's hips and when she licked the entire length from her entrance to her clit Brittany thrust the strap-on all the way inside her friend. This caused a chain reaction of moans and grunts.

Brittany began to make deep slow thrusts into her while Quinn teased Santana's clit with slow then quick flicks of her tongue. Santana had been doing the same to Rachel while she had been waiting for Quinn and Brittany to join in, by now Rachel was just about ready to explode. Brittany took her time as she watched the scene play out in front of her she did have the best view in the house she looked up and locked eyes with Rachel who probably had the second best view both shared a loving smile between them.

Quinn moved lower as her tongue dipped into the Latina's entrance causing Santana to buck her hips. Quinn placed both hand down to try and steady the brunette's movements which was hard because Brittany had upped her pace and was bringing her closer to the edge. The insert on the strap-on was doing awesome things to Brittany's clit and so she pounded harder into Quinn.

Santana moved her tongue lower and moved her hand using her thumb she pressed down on Rachel's clit as she thrust her tongue as deep as she could inside the brunette making her scream out and rock her hips. She let out another scream when Santana moaned herself the vibrations doing all kinds of good things. This was because as soon as Quinn heard Rachel scream the first time Quinn entered Santana and curled her tongue inside her.

Not long after this all their movements began to become more erratic as they all headed closer and closer to the edge. Rachel leaned over Santana running her hands all over the brunette's body till she reached her hips and began to furiously circle her clit while Quinn continued to thrust her tongue into Santana. This made the Latina quicken her own movements on and in her friend. Brittany, getting close ran her hands down Quinn's body with one hand grabbing and teasing her breast while the other moved to rub at her clit as she continued to thrust into Quinn.

The room was filled with the sounds of the four women groaning and the wet slick sounds of skin on skin. It was kinda like an orgy symphony as the crescendo of their sounds reached it's and their climax the foursome let out a simultaneous groan as they fell off the edge together.

As the aftershocks wore off all four out of breath they gently removed themselves from their positions. With Brittany pulling Quinn up and kissing her deeply so she could taste her wife on her friend's lips. Santana moved and helped Rachel get up after kissing Brittany Quinn grabbed Santana to kiss her too just to be able to taste Rachel on her friend's lips. Rachel stood up on wobbly legs to help Brittany out of the strap-on the two also stopped to make out a little too.

After pulling away from Quinn, Santana moved to kiss her wife their kiss becoming more and more heated so the Latina moved her blonde to lay on her back running her hands all over her. Santana straddled Brittany's hips as she sat up her hands still tracing all over her body. Brittany gave her a curious look to which Santana replied with a wicked smirk.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Santana purred.

Santana reached over and grabbed Quinn and Rachel's hand and brought them up to her chest. Taking the hint both Fabray's began to kneed the Latina's boobs and began to kiss the woman's shoulders and neck. Brittany laid there enjoying the show but couldn't help buck her hips at the sight before her. Santana kept her eyes locked with her wife as she trailed her own hand down to her dripping centre running her fingers through her folds and began to circle her clit furiously. With Rachel and Quinn helping it wasn't going to take Santana very long to get off especially with the way Brittany was watching and with a final stroke of her finger against her throbbing clit Santana let out a throaty groan of pleasure as she rode out her orgasm.

"That was so hot" Brittany moaned

Totally out of breath Santana nodded in agreement.

"Now...now it's your turn babe" The Latina panted

Brittany grinned

"Q you can let go of my boob now" Santana turned to her blonde friend

Blushing, Quinn quickly let go

"Sorry" she mumbled

Santana just chuckled.

"Berry, Q...up top...I'll stay right here" Santana instructed while she ran her hand down to cup Brittany's sex.

Rachel and Quinn did as they were asked and moved their way up Brittany's body gently kissing the blonde's torso as they reached her chest. Quinn latched her lips around Britt's nipple while Rachel moved further to capture her friend's lips with her own. Santana watched for a while only to be reminded of what she was supposed to be doing when Brittany bucked her hips up trying to get some release.

Enough with the teasing Santana repositioned herself between her wife's legs spreading them wide as she effortlessly thrust three fingers deep inside the blonde making her scream out. Rachel had moved down to that spot behind her ear as Quinn continued to play loving attention to her chest. Brittany thread her fingers in blonde and brunette hair as Santana continued to thrust in and out quickly building her up.

"Come for us Britt-Britt" Santana panted. Her arm was beginning to strain but she dare not stop.

With that Brittany came with a scream leaving her lips that sounded kinda like Sanquinchel. Santana giggled at the name mash up as she slowly pulled her fingers out and Rachel and Quinn gently kissed Brittany before rolling onto their backs out of breath. Santana laid down on top of her wife and gently kissed her.

After some time of getting their breath back all four women settled down on the bed. Santana curled up behind Brittany and Quinn curled up behind Rachel. Quinn lazily kissed Rachel every now and then. Santana did the same to Brittany.

After a while of just laying there and no one saying a word Santana moved to bring the bed covers up and over everyone. The four all snuggled in together as sleep started to take them.

"Happy birthday Britt" Rachel mumbled

"Happy birthday" Quinn replied

"Best birthday...ever" Brittany smiled lazily as her eyes began to close.

~~~ That Awkward Moment when you wake up after having a foursome with your best friends ~~~

The next morning Quinn was the first to wake up and the reality of what happened last night hit her. She had to admit it was fucking awesome and so, so hot but she was worried that they had crossed some kind of line.

She didn't want this to ruin their friendships and for things to be weird between them. Quinn began to squirm as she tried to get comfortable again. There really wasn't much space for four grown women in one bed.

Trying to not wake any one Quinn decided to get up and have a shower, she didn't want to disturb the others so she didn't turn on the light and with the curtains closed it was quite dark in the room, searching for the bathroom door Quinn unfortunately tripped and fell on the floor with a loud thud and a girly scream.

Rachel sat up wide awake from the sound of her wife screaming she felt around for the lamp and quickly turned in on. Brittany and Santana woke from the sound and the light both not happy by the intrusion to their beauty sleep. But their irritation was soon gone when they saw Quinn spread eagle on the floor.

"Quinn are you ok?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

Quinn made an attempt to salvage any kind of dignity she had left by quickly standing up and grabbing the first thing she could to cover herself up...unfortunately what she had grabbed was the discarded strap-on from last night. The three women in the bed couldn't hold in their laughter at how ridiculous Quinn looked.

Huffing in annoyance of being laughed at Quinn threw the strap-on at Santana's head and glared at the rest. Totally seeing it coming Santana dodged the flying dildo and just laughed.

"Aww Quinn just come back to bed honey" Rachel laughed as she got up and pulled the reluctant blonde back into bed.

"I hate you all" Quinn grumbled as she laid back down now between Brittany and Rachel who go in behind her.

"We hate you too Quinnie" Santana mockingly cooed

"Group hug!" Brittany yelled

And the three all piled up on top of Quinn who let out a squeal. After trying to fight it for a few seconds Quinn gave up and all four just broke out in laughter.

Yeah having sex together didn't ruin anything. In fact this little 'adventure' turned into a bit of a tradition. On Quinn's 40th and Santana's and even Rachel's 40th birthdays they all met up at the hotel and had a foursome. It never happened again after Rachel's birthday but that was ok. In the end it just brought them closer.


End file.
